1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to remote control devices for electrically controlling watercraft propulsion, to remote control device side ECUs disposed on remote control devices, and to watercrafts having remote control devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known watercraft is disclosed in Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2005-297785, which describes a watercraft that includes a remote control device having a shift lever for remotely controlling forward, neutral and reverse mode shift operations. The watercraft propulsion device includes a gear shift unit for shifting between forward, neutral and reverse modes and an actuator for driving the gear shift unit. A control device controls an operational amount of the actuator based upon a manipulation amount of the shift lever that is manipulated within a preset range from a neutral position, the control device controlling the operational amount of the actuator so as to make it different relative to a unit manipulation amount of the shift lever within the shift range.